Strikers and Rubys
by Vindexian
Summary: This is RWBY with a Twist! This isn't just the adventures of Team RWBY, this is the adventures of Team RWBY and Team STRQ! But they are the usual Team STRQ, no. This is a somewhat average Summer Rose, a Nerdy Brute Taiyang, a Punny Flirt Raven, and an Introvert Weapons Enthusiast Qrow team. This is probably going to be very good, or very, very funny. Up for Adoption.
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone, my name is Vindex, and with me is my partner, Jessica.**

 ** _Jessica: Hello, party people!_**

 **And today, we are bringing you one of the prompts of that was requested, and boy is this one needs a bit of explaining to do. Because if I don't, I guarantee that some of you will be confused.**

 ** _J: The prompt was basically this: Make a different version of Team STRQ, and by different, they meant personality wise. The requirements was that I had to least make Raven somewhat like Yang (Adventurous, Punny, Flirty, etc.). So, we were left with creative liberties with the others._**

 **We came up with Relaxed, but Hard Working for Summer, Nerdy Brute Taiyang, and Introvert Weapons Enthusiast Qrow. But that's not all.**

 ** _J: This specific person, who wishes not to be named, also said that to somehow bring them into the future... And a different universe/dimension that holds Team RWBY, and the personalities of them all (minus Summer) are the different._**

 **Yup, very complicated. Oh, and a bit of a fun fact. They wished one of the pairings to be Roseburn, which was Summer x Raven. That fact, along with the mental image of Ruby and Yang watching different version of their mothers play tonsil hockey, and Raven being somewhat like Yang? This is going to be fun!**

 ** _J: And as usual, I'll be keeping the pairings to be the unusual ones. Why? Not to hate on the Bumblebee, White Rose, Renora, or Arkos Ships, but our story, our rules. We'll be doing things our way. But we do have one idea of a ship in mind. I'll give you all a hint: Coronis._**

 **That's the ship name I came up with for the pair. But for now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

It was boring day for third year student, Raven Branwen. She had been stuck in her dorm room the past hour laying on her bed, head hanging off of it, watching her dorm mates do their own little things.

Her leader and girlfriend, Summer Rose, was laying against the wall on her bed as she did some if her homework. It surprises her sometimes how relaxed sometimes she could be, and yet still work hard in her classes. That, coupled by her friendly attitude and outtake, makes her a well liked student all around.

Her younger brother by a year, Qrow Branwen, was polishing his weapon in scythe mode. He's come a long way from the introverty weapon's enthusiast kid that was accepted a year early. Though, he's still very much anti-social when it comes to others, he's warmed up to Summer and Taiyang.

The last of their small group was Taiyang Xiao Long. It's actually kind of funny, most people would assume that Tai would be the air headed block that would bring his friends out on afventures, while they'd think Raven would be the one that would rather stay and study, but get dragged along anyways to make sure they wouldn't get into any trouble. Well the personalities are correct, but it's the other way around for who's who.

Together, they are Team STRQ, one of the best teams at Beacon Academy. How good? Well, they would have won the Vytal Festival last year thanks to Summer's speed, if it wasn't for that senior team that had a member that could slow down time or people. She accepted defeat gracefully, though she still gets hung over the fact that she let the team down, even after their reassurance.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" Raven said as she sat up, startling her friends and brother as she sat up. "There's got to be something we can do."

"And what do you suggest we do, Rae?" Qrow asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Training?"

"We're banned without a professor watching over us after you nearly kill Winchester over a comment he had to Belle." Qrow replied.

"Clubbing?"

"On a permanent ban list after the bar fight you and Summer pulled." Tai said as he closed his book.

"... Hang out with Tea-"

"Team AVLN (Avalon) (A/N: Last Names BTW) are doing their own things." Summer stated. "Odin and Mulan are off on dates with their respective girlfriend/boyfriend, Hercule is busy training for an upcoming match that his parents are forcing him to do, and Joan is... Actually, I don't know where she is."

"She went to visit her family and siblings." Tai added for Summer. "And besides, the last time we all got together, we also got suspended from school for a few days... And the bar fight."

"..." Raven stayed silent this time as she tried coming up with something that all four of them can do.

*THUD*

Whatever thoughts Raven had was shaken out of her when they all heard that loud fall from outside their dorm. Summer grabbed her sniper rifle and grabbed it by the barrel as she converted it into its axe form while Tai put his book down and light his left arm on fire with his semblance. Raven made her to the door and slowly pulled out the door to see who it was, only to find no one nearby, the hall being completely empty. She looked down, and found a small rectangular box with an envelope on it.

Raven picked up the box and shook it a bit, finding that it was surprisingly light. She brought it inside her dorm and close the door behind her as she showed her teammates what exactly was it.

"A box? Don't tell me it's another gift box..." Tai said as he resisted the urge to face palm.

"It doesn't feel like there's anything in it." Raven said as she took out the envelope, and read it aloud. "'Your skills and presence is required else where, forgive me for doing this.'... Doing what?"

As if the universe somehow heard her question, the box shook a bit, startling Raven as she dropped it on the grown as she and Qrow quickly grabbed their weapons. The box shoot a bit, before it opened up completely. Suspicious of what it may be, but naturally curious, the members of Team STRQ all slowly gathered around the box to see what was in it when the box suddenly spawned a vortex for the inside of it, sucking up the four members and letter and closing, leaving behind no trace of the teens.

* * *

 _Raven P.O.V._

* * *

Whoever sent that box, I am going to mangle and make sure that they regret messing with Team STRQ.

Currently, I don't know how to describe how it felt going through the vortex thing, it felt like it was pulling my apart painlessly, while also putting me back together somewhere else. It was... Something alright.

I don't know how long I actually traveled, to me if felt like an hour, but I eventually reached the end and was tossed out of it. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, two others soon following, and a soft one hitting the ground.

"Ow." I heard Qrow say as I sat up.

"Everyone, alright?" Summer called out as she got off her knees and stood all the way up.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm up on a tree, I'm good." Qrow said as he, sure enough, got out of the tree he was in.

"Getting more in touch with your bird side, Qrow?" I joked as I looked around, and found red leaves on trees and falling freely on the breeze... Hehe, rhymes.

"Glad to see your jokes haven't changed in all that." Tai said as he got off the ground. "And I'm fine as far as I know. Looks like for whatever reason, we landed in Forever Falls."

"What the hell was even in that box?" Qrow asked as I shrugged.

"Don't know, but i know for a fact that it was empty when I brought it in the room." I said as I stood up, and found Talon on the floor out of its sheath.

I picked up my weapon, and tried to make a portal back to Beacon, but for some reason, it wouldn't work.

"Rav? Are you going to make a portal back to Beacon?" Summer asked as I gritted my teeth.

"I'm trying, but it's not working for some reason." I said as I looked off at a distance and slashed the air once more, this time successfully making a portal in front of me and a few feet away. "My Semblance is working fine, but I can't seem to actually have the portal to Beacon."

"So, I guess we're walking..." Tai said as he looked around. "... But, which way exactly is Beacon..?"

Qrow sighed as he used his semblance and turned into an actual Crow. He flew up into the air to get a better view of his surroundings. When he came back down and turned back into a human, he pointed off west.

"Schools over in that direction." He said as he drew out his sword. "Might want to get your weapons out though."

Before the others could question why, the ground started thumping a bit. It started growing louder and louder as Raven gripped her sword harder. A tree in the distance fell as Summer converted her axe into her sniper and keep it at the ready. A rather large fist slammed into the ground out of the tree line that they could see as Tai set his fist on fire with the use of his semblance. Coming out of the tree lines was a black gorilla, about the size of the trees nearby. His chest was white as the mask on its face, and the guards that were on its shoulders.

"A Silverback." Qrow stated as the Grimm let out a thunderous roar. "You did say you wanted a challenge, Raven."

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Author's notes**

 **Welcome to the Box! Now, there's only one thing that I want to say before I go. Recently, a writer on FF by the name of OverDude12 contacted me and Jess about doing a crossover with RWBY. And, we ultimately ended up doing a crossover between RWBY and Punch-Out!. We'll be working together to do this story, and have already completed and posted the first chapter.**

 ** _J: The story is called Sun Dragon, and you can find it in the Crossover section. Also, go take a look at some of the other works he's done, I can guarantee you that you won't be disappointed with some of the choices._**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


	2. AU x 2 (Adoption Notice, Authors Note)

**I noticed that a lot of people weren't paying attention to my last two stories (well, story and an update), so not all of you are caught up with what's going on. So, I decided that I'd just write one simple Update and publish it to my selected stories, which will be explained later, but for now, why I'm writing this.**

 **It saddens me a bit to say this, but me and Jessica are getting out of the Fanfiction writing… Well, that's actually a lie, but we're going to primarily focus on one story from now one, and that's going to be the new fic we've posted, _A New Rub_ _y_ , more details later. The reason why, if you've been living under a rock, is because Jessica is about 6 months into her pregnancy, and we've just found out it's twins. So we've been working our asses of to move out of our shitty apartment and get all the things needed for twins. We've barely had time to discuss what to do for the stories, and as such, we decided: We're putting them up for adoption. The following stories are up for adoptions: _Survivor_ , _Strikers and Rubys_ , _From Human to Faunus_ , _Candle Light Teachers_ , _Burning Roses_ , and _A Seasonal Gem_.**

 ** _Survivor_ is a tale of one of the girls in Team RWBY surviving the Breach and the rest dying, but being absorbed into the Surviving Member, and leading a new team. For this fic, I choose Yang, but you could also go with Ruby since her Silver Eye was discovered. If you want to adopted this story, my only 2 requirements is that either Yang and Ruby will be the new team's leader, and the rest of her team are people from different franchises. I choose Punch-out! (Litte Mac), Final Fantasy (Tifa) and Marvel (Hawkeye), but you can choose different franchises if you like.**

 ** _Strikers and Rubys_ (Which I just realized is misspelled {Rubies}) is a weird one, since it both deals with time travel and AU's. Basically, it brings Team STRQ into the future world of Remnant, during Team RWBY's time. But the catch is that their completely different. You can choose to have Tai and Qrow the same, but you must keep Summer and Raven both in a relationship and different than Cannon. I.E, Raven is basically a mirror Yang, and Summer either Blake-like, Weiss-like, Pyrrha-like, or a different different.**

 ** _From Human and Faunus_ is basically a what if Team RWBY was exposed to dust that converted them into Faunus, with ears and tails included. Requirements are simple, Ruby is a Wolf, Yang is a Fox and Weiss is a Rabbit Faunus, and the pairings are Freezerburn and Ladybug.**

 ** _Candle Light Teachers_ is a story about Yang being tossed aside by Summer (yes evil Summer), being jealous of Raven's closeness to Tai, and abandoning Yang soon after Ruby's 5th birthday. Taiyang died that day, so Summer threw Yang away, and she was found by Roman Torchwick, who is 12 for this fic. Whether they go down the dark path or are lighter crooks, I let you decide, but the pairing is Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) and they have to be teaching a class in Beacon.**

 ** _Burning Roses_ is my most popular fic, which I am proud to say at this point in time, it has reached 213 followers, 154 favorites, 68 reviews, and 19,714 views. This follows Yang and Ruby as they go through Beacon as girlfriends and secret half sisters. Taiyang and Summer are both dead, and they both found solace in each other's embrace. The plot is a little more complicated, so if you wish to adopt it, I need you to contact me by PM first before I let you in on the full details.**

 **And finally, _A Seasonal Rose_ is a story where Ruby 'died' on the same day Summer died, only people don't know that it was actually Ruby who died and Summer replaced her. This was an idea that I asked permission from FunahoMisaki, so talk with her if you are stuck without ideas. But my only wishes are that Raven is portrayed as good and Ruby is like a… Specter of sort. She's not visible to anyone at first, but gained control over her powers and is watching over Summer (who is Ruby) as she lives Ruby's life for her. Pairing is up to you.**

 **What plot is going on, except for _Burning Roses_ , is up to you to decide. You have free reign except for my requirements I listed before.**

 **Now, as for the story that I am working on, it's call _A new RWBY_. It's basically a different RWBY, with different teams, new addictions to beacon, different backstories, etcetera. The 'main Cast' of Beacon's 3 teams are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Canderous Sevar (An OC of mine form my story _Summer Maiden_ ) and Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, since it's a different take on _Summer Maiden_ , but with a different twist, which is why Summer Maiden is not up for adoption. That will possibly be my finally work.**

 **It's be fun fellas, but life changes in a blink of an eye. And with two new mouths to feed in the future, I can't be writing my stories all the time. PM us if you are interested in writing one of the stories I've listed above.**

 **I'll see ya around,**

 **Vindex**


End file.
